1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing systems and methods, and particularly to an image optimization system and a method for optimizing images.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a user must perform multiple operations to optimize images captured from an image capturing device (e.g., a typical digital camera); such operations are time-consuming and operator dependent. Furthermore, an inexperienced user may obtain suboptimal images increasing the likelihood of an incorrect diagnosis on the images. A common practice is to pre-set image optimization parameters for improving the quality of images captured by the digital camera. Each of the captured images is analyzed to obtain optimized brightness, contrast, and uniformity of the images. However, such techniques only addresses a proportion of the image optimization issues and do not overcome the differences in the levels of light overall, or anomalies caused by reflections of light, which are also critical to image quality.
Therefore, an improved image optimization system method is desirable to address the aforementioned issues.